Cut!
by PhoebeRivera
Summary: One-shot Brittana smut written around the filming of one of the kiss scenes in the episode 'heart'. Contains smut and adult content!


**THIS IS MY FIRST STORTY SO BE NICE PLEASE! IT WOULD MAKE MY DAY IF YOU COULD PLEASE WRITE ME A REVIEW! :)**

**One-Shot Brittana smut written whilst filming the kiss scene in 'heart', contains smut and adult themes! I do not own glee, and these are not real events etc! **

**I'd like to say a very big thankyou to my beta, 'InsertWankyNameHere' ,who i will be using for all my stories, because she is possibly the best beta ever! Thanks for reading guys, I hope you enjoy! x**

"Cut! OK guys that are a wrap!" Ryan's voice was music to Naya's ears; she and Heather could finally go back to their shared trailer. They had hoped the crew hadn't noticed that their hands had roamed a little too far, or that Heather squirmed a little too much when Naya ran her finger over her pulse point. The girls especially hoped that the angle at which they had been stood had been enough to cover Heather's hand when it slid between the pair, and began to make its way under Naya's cheerio skirt at a torturously slow pace. It was all the Latina could do not to push the blonde up against the wall and do as she pleased with her.

As Ryan gave the crucial words that would free Naya from this teasing, she grabbed hold of Heather's hand, mumbled something to the crew members congratulating them on the scene, and began making her way towards the door.

XXXXXXXXX

The door to Heather and Naya's trailer slammed a lot louder than what was considered normal, but Naya didn't care. A dark lustful expression had taken over her face, and as her eyes found Heathers, she felt the heat ignite in her stomach and shoot down between her legs.

"You're a bad girl for teasing me like that Heather. Bad girls deserve to be punished." Naya had a forceful tone in her voice as she bit down on the blonde's earlobe whilst pushing their bodies flush against each other, eliciting a quick moan from Heather. But just as soon as Naya was getting into her dominant role, Heather grabbed Naya's hips and spun them round, swapping their positions.

"You didn't think I'd let you get away with it that easily did you?" Heather's voice was raspy against the brunette's neck.

"I don't know what you mean Heather."

"Don't play innocent with me Nay. You can't send me dirty texts, and touch me when no one is looking, and then think I won't do anything about it. Now, take off your clothes. Leave your panties on. And do it quickly"

Fuck, Naya loved it when Heather took control. Immediately obeying her girlfriend's command, she pulled her clothes off, almost ripping her shirt as it caught at her shoulders. Now all she was wearing was a black lace bra and a matching thong. Heather's favourite.

Even through the black panties, Heather could see Naya's arousal pooling between her legs. She knew that if she carried on teasing like this that Naya wouldn't last much longer. She grabbed the back of Naya's neck and pulled her in to a passionate kiss. As they were kissing, she pulled the bobble out of the brunette's hair, and let the silky waves cascade over her bare shoulders. Before long Naya's hands were discarding Heather of her clothing, until they were both in only underwear. Heather was wearing a light blue bra, with the same coloured panties. 'They match her eyes' Naya thought as she took in her girlfriends beauty for the millionth time, still breath taken.

She was about to tell Heather how beautiful she looked, but was cut off by heather picking her up and sitting her on the wooden desk to the side of the couch. Heather stood with Naya's legs wrapped around her waist as she unhooked her bra and took the Latina's left nipple into her mouth. Flicking her tongue across the tip and biting down slightly, she ripped a deep groan from Naya's throat. Moving over to her right nipple, Heather slid her hands down to Naya's waist and began pulling the black panties down her tanned legs.

Bringing Naya closer to the edge of the desk, the blonde ran her hand up the inside of her toned thigh, before finally dipping into the wetness between Naya's legs. It had been the contact that Naya had been waiting for all day, and as Heather's fingers ran slowly over her clit, Naya thrust her hips upwards, and threw her head back in delight. Wanting more friction, Naya pushed into Heather's hand. The blonde understood straight away. Looking into Naya's eyes, she thrust her finger deep into Naya's pussy

"FUCK! More, Heather!"

"Only if you beg me" Heather curled her finger inside Naya, making the Latina grasp at Heather's hips.

"Shit! Please Heather – Oh god – Please fuck me baby, I need you to fuck me!"

With that, Heather pulled out of Naya, causing her to groan at the lack of contact. Just as quickly as she had pulled out, Heather pushed three fingers into Naya, filling her up completely.

"Holy fuck, Heather!" Naya cursed as Heather began thrusting her fingers in and out, each time curling her fingers into Naya's g-spot.

Sweat beads began to glisten across Naya's back as she felt herself coming closer and closer to release. "Heather, I'm so close baby, I'm gonna come."

Heather quickly knelt down and brought her face between her girlfriend's legs, letting her breath tickle Naya's clit and tearing yet another scream from her lips. Leaning forwards, the blonde ran her tongue over Naya's clit, grazing it slightly with her teeth. All the time she kept her fingers pumping into Naya's pussy, curling them up every so often. By now Naya was riding Heather's face, and pushing her clit into her tongue. With a load, husky moan, Naya came into Heather's mouth, letting her girlfriend lick every last drop from her centre.

"That, was amazing" Naya finally managed to spill out once her breathing had calmed and the aftershocks of her orgasm had died down. Stepping down of the wooden desk, she captured Heather's lips in her own, and ran her fingers through her wavy blonde locks.

"Maybe that'll stop you from teasing me in future" Heather mused, picking up the strayed items of her cheerios uniform.

"Not a chance." Naya had a wicked tone in her voice as she slipped on her cheerios skirt, purposefully leaving her panties on the floor of the trailer, and strutted out of the door.


End file.
